tmnt2012seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Metalhead Rewired
Metalhead Rewired '''is the 11th Episode of the second season and the 37th episode in the series overall. ''"When things are going to get tough, this guy gets tougher!"'' Official Description After Donnie upgrades Metalhead's artificial intelligence, he must decide if he can trust a sentient Metalhead. Plot The episode opens up with Metalhead's point of view, observing the Turtles. Donatello reveals that he has upgraded Metalhead's A.I. in order for him to work alongside the Turtles as a powerful weapon, having programmed the fighting styles of the Foot Clan and the Kraang. into him. After a training session, Metalhead's upgrades prove to be useful after it easily incapacitates all four Turtles, to even Splinter's surprise. When one of the security wired sets off Metalhead's alarm, the Turtles set off to check out the entrance to the lair, only to discover a frantic Spider Bytez being chased by the Kraang. Despite Spider Bytez pleading the Turtles to save him, he is captured by the Kraang before he can explain what happened. Thanks to Donnie's intervention, Metalhead is already prepared for actions and arrives with the Shell Raiser in order to chase down the Kraang. After a length battle on the road with the Kraang's vehicle, Metalhead manages to crash the Kraang's getaway. However when the turtles investigate, the vehicle and Spider Bytez are both gone. While investigating the crash site for clues, Leonardo begins to show signs of jealously towards Metalhead's new usefulness. Michelangelo accidentally stumbled upon a Kraang computer, while trying to get a pizza burrito out of a vending machine (which was the Kraang computer). Metalhead tries to gain access to any potential info, only to wind up destroying it, giving him the scorn of the other turtles. Back at the lair while Donnie diagnoses Metalhead's condition and states that he can be repaired after "a while". Metalhead's repairs however begin to eat away at the other Turtles' patience until finally Leo orders Donnie to shut down Metalhead's A.I., informing him that Metalhead is too dangerous to use. Metalhead however overhears Leo's conversation and unwilling to be shut down, it locks the Turtles in Donnie's lab and leaves, after throwing Donnie into the algae pool in his lab. After being set free by Splinter, the Turtles set off in the Shellraiser to find Metalhead, under the impression that it has gone rogue. Upon finding the robot, Metalhead steps into a porta-potty, and disappears to the Turtles' confusion. To their luck, Mikey is somehow able to reveal that the porta-potty is actually a portal, which proceeds to suck them all into it. Inside the portal, the Turtles discover that it leads to a secluded base that belongs to the Kraang. The base also acts as a prison to all the mutants that had faced the Turtles in the past, The Turtles also notice Metalhead at the main computer of the base, revealing that Metalhead was on their side all along, and that he is trying to rescue the other mutants. The Kraang however quickly catch on, and both the Turtles and Metalhead work together to stop the invading droid. Despite the interference of a brainwashed Snakeweed and Spider Bytez, Metalhead manages to rescue the Turtles, releases all of the captured Mutants, and re-open the portal back to Earth. Despite the mutants and the Turtles being able to escape, Metalhead is unable to leave due to him being the only one to keep the portal open. Despite the pleas of the Turtles, Metalhead orders them to leave as there is no other choice. After saying goodbye to Donatello one last time. Metalhead attacks the main computer, destroying several Kraang and himself in an implosion. Back on Earth, the Turtles notices that all that remains of Metalhead now is just his inactive head. Leo apologizes to Donnie for not trusting Metalhead. Mikey tells Donnie that he didn't mind when Metalhead was grabbing him by the face. The Turtles give a moment of silence for their fallen friend as Donnie hints that he might repair Metalhead, someday... Captured Mutants *Spider Bytez *Spike/Slash *Snakeweed *Dr. Tyler Rockwell *WingNut *Squirrelanoids *Mutant Wasps *Justin *Spy-Roach *Pete The Pigeon * Newtralizer Splinter's Wisdom "Donatello has created a powerful tool, it is to our advantage to study an enemy's techniques. But you must use that tool wisely." Video Trivia *Metalhead got destroyed in this episode. *Metalhead is used again like in: Metalhead, TCRI, Showdown,Showdown Part 1 , and Invasion of the Squirrelanoids, instead of just a cameo. *This is most likely the last appearance of Metalhead, although Donatello said he might make a new one. *Spider Bytez, Snakeweed, WingNut, Tyler Rockwell, Slash, Pete The Pigeon, Spy-Roach, Mutant Wasps, Squirrelanoids, Newtralizer, and Justin all return in this episode. But somehow The Rat King does not. *This is the first episode in Season 2 with no character debuts, although it features many returning character. *Metalhead sounded like R2-D2 when he gets electrocuted by the Kraang computer. Also like Star Wars droid, he had a scomp link which he used to interface with the Kraang computer. *Spike saved Raphael, meaning there's still a good side in him. *Metalhead's red Mazinger-like wings are used in this episode. *Metalhead constantly grabbing Mikey by the face is a gag that relates to Leatherhead grabbing Donnie by the face in "It Came From The Depths" and "TCRI'''". And both friends sacrifice their lives although it is revealed, in the NYCC, that Leatherhead will return in the second season. *This the eighth episode to focus on Donnie. Gallery Donnie and Metalhead.jpg Metalhead.jpg Tumblr mzsxw9mUit1selbgso1 1280.png That was WAY to close.png Not the face!.png 245px-12.png Still alive.JPG I see you.JPG Free.JPG LTD, Like a Turtle do.jpg 273px-Slash_looks_at_raph.jpg 273px-Raph_happy.jpg 276px-Metalhead-Rewired-4.jpg 185px-Thumb.png 276px-Metalhead-Rewired-3.jpg Portal Potty Anyone?.jpg|Portal-Potty Anyone? Oww… My nose.jpg Mh rewired.jpg Metalhead... Rewired.jpg Metalhead with destroyed Kraang in background.jpg|Metalhead with destroyed Kraang in background. A uh,.jpg|Auh, man Auhhhh.jpg Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:The Show Category:Episodes that aired in 2014